Pain and solace in love
by Warrior from beyond
Summary: Raditz has a little boy, and a now dead mate. With pain the two males find new friends and family. Please R&R. Have to finish chapter 1
1. Chapter 1

Pain and solace in love

Prologue

The warrior curled his powerful body into the fetal position. His black eyes were red from hours of crying. His soft, velvety black hair spiked down to his shoulder blades. Blood dripped from his broken nose as he pulled himself tighter together. He stared up in pure terror at the door as it was slowly pushed open. The small space seemed even more confined as his fear was intensified as the door was pushed open allowing light to shine down on the frightened child. His head lifted up from the ground and he watched as a huge man stepped into the doorway.

"Contor are you there, son?"

"Daddy!"

The boy uncurled his body and rose to his unsteady feet. His long brown tail swung loosely back and forth as he moved toward the lager version of himself. He latched himself tightly to the warrior's bare left leg. More tears slid down his already red cheeks as his father's tail rubbed his head gently. Contor released his father's leg and looked up silently at him. Raditz's black hair spiked down to his knees and was covered in blood. His black eyes lit with absolute joy at finding his son alive.

"Is everything okay again?" Contor asked fearfully. It was as if he thought by speaking the bad things would return.

"Yes and no" Raditz whispered mournfully. "The bad warriors are dead and won't come back but…."

"Momma?" Contor asked as fear filled his young face once again.

"She is dead, a warrior's death."

Contor gave a cry of pure pain and fell into his father's arms. Raditz held his son tightly and slid to the closet floor and rocked with his baby in his powerful arms. He tried to hold them back but the pain was to much and tears slid down his cheeks. He held his son tighter as he remembered promising his mate to care for their son.

'Good-bye my beloved Marcon. I'll take good care of our son. No matter what it takes.' With those thoughts Raditz and his baby boy cried themselves to sleep.

AN: Well what do you think? Any body watch the Hallmark movie: Love Comes Softly? If so, you will recognize some parts later in story. Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 Pain and Solace in Love

Rain splattered down upon the makeshift roof of the little hospital as the nurses tended to the wounded. Groans and cries echoed from the wounded and their families. Tucked into a corner, away from the noise were those who were starting to heal.

Over in this makeshift ward a woman knelt sobbing by her husband's dead body. She clutched the blanket that lay across his legs and slowly she forced herself to tug the blanket up to his neck. Quietly she murmured a Saiyan prayer for the dead as she closed his onyx eyes and ran her hand down his dark candle-flamed shaped black hair.

"Good-bye my Vegeta" she whispered then covered his head with the blanket.

She rose unsteadily to her feet and stumbled instantly drawing her arm up to protect her unborn child.

"Here, let me help you" a soft voice said.

She turned toward the voice and watched a young woman rise from beside a young solider who never allowed his eyes off either of the women. The solider had spiky jet-black hair and calm black eyes. He bowed his head and repeated the Saiyan prayer of the dead. The young woman bowed her head of long jet-black hair respectfully and closed her black eyes. When her husband finished with the prayer, the young woman lifted her head.

"I am so sorry that you lost your husband" she said softly. "I am Chi-Chi. What is your name?"

"Bulma" the first woman murmured. "I am Bulma."

"Do you have any family Bulma?"

"My son. I-I don't know where he is."

"Lavender haired boy?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

Chi-Chi gave a slight smile.

"He is with my boys."

Chi-Chi took Bulma's hand and leads her toward the entrance. They paused in front of the wall that separated the two wards and Chi-Chi told the nurse that went past that another had joined the body count. Bulma refused to look at either of them and looked instead into a mirror. Her soft blue hair fell in weak curls and stuck to her pale, tear-streaked face. Deep blue eyes watched from eyelids blackened from lack of sleep. Bulma reached up and ran her hand over her eyes determined to be strong for her son.

"Come on" Chi-Chi side and gently tugged on Bulma's arm.

Bulma allowed Chi-Chi to lead her out of the makeshift hospital and they paused at the door to accustom their eyes to the outside light. Without a word, the two mothers walked away from the makeshift hospital and toward a small clearing a few feet away.

A young male about seventeen-years-old stepped forward and watched with his silent black eyes. He reached up his hand and ran it up and down on the back of his head making his black hair even spikier than before. Beside Bulma, Chi-Chi nodded and the young man grinned slightly then frowned as he watched Bulma. Chi-Chi and Bulma stopped in front of him and watched him for a long moment.

"What was his name?" the male asked finally.

"Gohan" Chi-Chi scolded. "We do not speak of the dead."

Gohan ignored his mother and continued to watch Bulma silently waiting for her answer.

"Vegeta, my husband, is dead" Bulma said lowering her head.

"Vegeta, the prince" Gohan asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah" Bulma lifted her head with pride and watched the young male. "I am a human. Yeah, I know why my kind was brought here."

"So the lavender haired boy is as much Saiyan as Goten and I" Gohan said with a nod.

"Knew he couldn't be but half Saiyan."

Bulma glanced sideways over at Chi-Chi and looked confused.

"I'm a human" Chi-Chi said. "I was brought here because I was pregnant with Gohan. Kakarot, the Saiyan I was sitting by, came to Earth and decided that I'd make a good mate. So Gohan and I were here on Vegetasai a year before the other humans were brought here to be slaves. How old is your son?"

"He is six-years-old. How old is Gohan?"

"He is about sixteen or seventeen and the youngest is five-years-old. I was mad at Kakarot."

"Long time to be-"

"Mommy!"

A small blur of purple zoomed over as Bulma and Chi-Chi stopped in the clearing. A six-year-old boy with lavender hair and deep blue eyes stopped inches from them and looked up with excitement. A board grin pulled up on his lips until he took a close look at his mother's face.

"Mommy?"

"Trunks-kun" Bulma whispered. She hit the ground and drew her son tightly into her arms and held him against her.

"Daddy?" Trunks whispered softly. "Mommy is Daddy dead?"

"Yes sweetheart" Bulma cried softly. "Your father is dead."

"I don't believe you" Trunks yelled wriggling free. He jerked away from her and ran toward the makeshift hospital with tears in his big blue eyes.

"Trunks" Bulma yelled jumping to her feet. She weaved dizzily and fell heavily against Gohan. Instantly Gohan wrapped his arms around Bulma tightly. Bulma tried to squirm out of Gohan's tight grip but soon found it to be fruitless.

"Stop, he will be alright. Dad will calm him down. It was my dad who finally calmed my cousin Contor down after his mother died."

Bulma closed her eyes and forced herself to breathe in and out then opened her eyes and calmly stepped away from Gohan.

"Momma" a soft voice said. Bulma turned toward Chi-Chi and watcher her pick up the little boy with big black eyes and the same spiky black hair as the one named Kakarot.

"Momma" the boy repeated. "What is the matter with Vegeta? And why is his momma calling him Trunks?"

Chi-Chi glanced quickly over at Bulma who silently nodded then started toward the makeshift hospital. Chi-Chi fell into step behind her son and her new friend.

"Goten" Chi-Chi started finally. "Vegeta's daddy did not recover from his injuries and that makes Vegeta very sad."

Goten's big black eyes looked sad and filled with tears. "Is Daddy okay?"

Chi-Chi gave her son a sweet smile and nodded quietly. "Yes baby, Daddy is okay."

Goten's eyes lit with joy and a broad smile crossed his little face.

"Good" he said happily. "Then Vegeta and I can share Daddy."

Gohan gave a low chuckle and ran his fingers through his brother's hair. "I'm sure he will appreciate that Goten. You can tell him when we get in."

Goten bobbed his head then laid it on his mother's shoulder. He gave a soft sigh and was quiet. They walked the rest of the way to the hospital in silence and walked back toward the ward where they could hear a soft hiccupping sound. Bulma stepped in and looked over at the bed where her son sat quietly hiccupping in Kakarot's arms. The soldier looked up from the small boy and watched Chi-Chi until she came to sit by his side, then he turned his eyes back toward Bulma. Bulma silently walked over and sat down quietly beside Chi-Chi and looked at her son. The boy's eyes were red and swollen but he sat up with pride in his eyes. Chi-Chi sat Goten beside Trunks on the bed and watched lovingly as Kakarot ran his fingers through Goten's black hair. Goten smiled slightly then turned to Trunks.

"It's okay Vegeta" he said. "We will share my daddy."

"Thank-you Goten" the little prince whispered. He gave his friend a watery smile. "That means a lot."

"Trunks" Bulma whispered.

"Don't call me that" Trunks said shaking his head. He pulled himself to his full height. "I am Prince Vegeta Trunks Malone. I am the first-born son of Prince Vegeta and Princess Bulma. I wish to be called Vegeta from now until the day of my death." He nodded his lavender head and jerked his purple tail back and forth.

Bulma reached out and pulled her little boy to her and gently ran her fingers through his lavender hair. He settled his weight on her lap and laid his head against her chest.

"My son, my Vegeta" she whispered. "I'm proud of you and I know your father would have been proud too."

Little Vegeta nodded his head and fell asleep.

"You can stay with us for a few days" Kakarot said. "Sorry we can't offer you longer."

"It's okay" Bulma whispered. "We are leaving for Earth as soon as we are able."

Kakarot and Chi-Chi glanced side-ways at each other and gave a slow silent shake of their heads.

Finally Chapter 1 is up. Well R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Three days after their prince died among the many others, both human and Saiyan, they had a mass funeral. People knelt beside the platforms where the dead bodies lay, or they stood away and watched silently with blank faces.

Over by the prince's death platform, Bulma and Little Vegeta stood aloof as Vegeta's mother and father murmured prayers over their first-born's body. The queen was murmuring and kissing Vegeta's cold forehead. The king reached over and pulled his mate to himself and led her away from the platform.

"Momma" Little Vegeta whispered. "I'm going to go say good-bye to Daddy."

Bulma nodded to her son and watched him run over to the death platform. She moved her eyes toward the grieving king and queen and saw them walking toward her. Bulma instantly straightened her back and watched them walk regally toward her. There was hate in the cold onyx eyes the queen focused on Bulma and the once tidy jet-black hair was splayed across the red and swollen face. The king watched with those blank charcoal eyes and looked so much like his first-born son with his candle-flame black hair. They stopped near Bulma and stared coldly at her. The queen sneered and leaned as far forward as she could from her husband's embrace.

"This is all your fault" she snarled. King Vegeta glared at his mate and tried to pull her away from Bulma.

"Reen" he snapped. Reen shoved at him and continued to focus her cold eyes on Bulma.

"It is all your fault that my son is dead. If you had stayed on that useless mud ball of a planet…"

Bulma turned her head toward King Vegeta and slowly raised one blue eyebrow, thankful that Reen was intent enough on screaming not to hear.

"What? You didn't tell you little wifey?"

King Vegeta's eyes grew wide and he jerked his head back and forth. Fear showed itself for the first time since Bulma had met him. He focused his dark eyes on Bulma's blue ones with a nervous plea in them.

"…and that useless half-brat dies today!" Reen continued to scream.

"What?" King Vegeta and Bulma screamed.

"I lost my son" Reen sneered. "She shouldn't be allowed to keep hers."

"I just lost my mate and the only thing that keeps me from killing myself and being burned beside him is the fact that he asked; nay, he pleaded with me when he realized he was dieing, to live and care for our son. So you can scream and yell and blame me all you want. But I swear to Dende that if you lay a finger on my son…"

Reen gave a deranged laugh and swerved to stare in surprise at her grandson as he carefully placed his father's favorite white gloves on his bare hands and carefully sliding his father's boots on, after removing the hospital slippers he had been forced to wear. Gently, Little Vegeta straightened the warrior's uniform they had dressed his father in and he rubbed away the smudges left on his father's forehead by Reen. Then Little Vegeta bowed his head and sang in Saiyan a little ballad that told of his father's life and warrior death. When the song was done, he raised his head and held out his hand for the flame.

"As first-born I hold the honor" he yelled. "To join my father with the sprits upon this hour. Life to death, ashes to ashes, return to the spirit world and to this body nevermore."

Little Vegeta placed the flame to his father's feet and slowly moved it up the dead body murmuring the Saiyan prayer of the dead. With his father's body engulfed in flames, Little Vegeta handed the torch back and stepped down off the platform. Around him he could hear the others as they started the fires that ended the proud warrior's legacies. But Little Vegeta was determined that his father's legacy lived on. He would start right where his father had ended. Defending his family and soon they would go to Earth and start a new chapter in the legacy of Vegeta.

SMAKE

Little Vegeta fell on his rear in surprise with a beat red hand mark across his left cheek. His deep blue eyes watered slightly as he stared up at his grandmother in surprise.

"You had no right to do that you little half-breed bastard."

Little Vegeta rose to his feet and stood as proud as was possible with a slap mark on his cheek. His deep blue eyes flashed angrily as he glared up at his grandmother.

"I am the first and only born of Prince Vegeta Andrew Malone. It is my place to send my father to the otherworld with all the honor due to a warrior. You are wrong and you hand no right to slap me."

Reen screamed and lunged forward only to be grabbed by Gohan and Kakarot. They held her arms and waited patiently until King Vegeta walked over and wrapped his tail tightly around Reen's waist and grabbed her hands. Ignoring the other males, he took his wife away from the situation.

"Leave" Reen screamed. "All of you traitors."

Gohan stepped between Little Vegeta and Reen and silently watched.

"You" Reen screamed. Her eyes bugged out and she stared in terror. She pressed back against her husband and allowed him to drag her away.

"That's enough" a sharp voice snapped after them. "You are disrespecting the dead with this nonsense you fools are pulling. So stop it this instant and give the dead the respect due them."

"Thanks Uncle Raditz" Gohan whispered. He stepped away from Little Vegeta and wandered away toward the only platform not on fire.

"Nice timing Raditz" Kakarot teased. "You missed all the fun."

"I usually do."

Kakarot reached up and rubbed his hand along the back of his head. "Ah, come on Rad, you know I didn't mean that."

Raditz didn't respond just continued walking over and knelt at the side of Vegeta's platform, his long jet-black hair spiking inches from the ground. He closed his jet-black eyes and bowed his head murmuring softly in another language. Finally he rose to his feet and watched Gohan set fire to the body lying on the platform. Gohan murmured softly in the language of his youth then stepped away and walked over to stand by his uncle.

"Gohan" Raditz said softly. "Are you alright nephew?"

"Yeah, how's Contor holding up?"

"He's doing better. He wants to see you though."

"We'll be over there in a little while, got to prepare this human to leave."

Raditz turned his head toward Gohan and looked perplexed.

"Where is he going?"

"She, Uncle Raditz, a mother with her little boy. She wants to go to Earth."

"Gohan" Raditz started.

"I know" Gohan whispered. He glanced around to make sure no one was watching. "I know Earth was destroyed. But she just lost her husband and I think she has another child on the way. I don't think she needs to hear that right now."

Raditz stared at his nephew for a long moment and looked out across the people milling around the funeral priers. He closed his eyes for a long moment. And stepped into the spirit realm.

_"Raditz" two voices called. _

_Raditz turned his head, taking in his surroundings. The world around him looked much like the world he remembered and still secretly missed. Stars glittered around and planets with their moons moved past his watchful eyes. The slightest of smiles tugged up on his lips. _

_"Raditz" the voices repeated. _

_Raditz turned and stared in awe. There standing before him were his two closest friends. The female ran forward with abandon and leapt excitedly into his arms. Raditz held her to him and gently rubbed his cheek along her soft black hair. He pulled pack and looked into her obsidian eyes. _

_"Marcon" he whispered. _

_"Raditz." _

_She happily nuzzled heads with her living husband until the other person cleared his throat. _

_"I don't mean to rush this reunion, but we have to make this quick. I don't Gohan would do well coming through in his pain filled state." _

_Raditz nodded and stepped away from his mate to face his best friend, his prince, his blood brother. Vegeta lifted his left hand and showed the wound on his arm. Raditz lifted his right arm and showed the mirror wound. _

_"Brother" Vegeta said. He disappeared and reappeared inches from Raditz. He grabbed Raditz's right wrist in his left hand on placed his forehead on Raditz's right shoulder. Raditz lowered his own head to Vegeta's shoulder then they released each other. _

_"I have a favor to ask of you, my brother" Vegeta said. _

_"Whatever you ask it shall be done, my brother." _

_Vegeta laughed bitterly. "I fear you will not be so willing when I tell you what I need of you." _

_"What brother?" Raditz asked. _

_"My family" Vegeta said softly. "My mate, my son and the babe on the way. They need a defender. Someone to guard them, to protect them. My children need a father. My-my mate needs a husband." _

_Raditz turned his head toward Marcon. _

_"Mar, could you please translate what this physco wants me to do?" _

_Marcon laughed. "He wants you to stand in as his children's daddy because he is stuck here in this world and he wants you to care fully for his mate." _

_Raditz reached up and stuck his fingers in his ears and moved it in a semi-circle cleaning them out. Vegeta burst out laughing and pulled Raditz's fingers from his ears. _

_"You already promised you'd do whatever I asked of you." Vegeta reminded him. "Beside, she is human; eventually she will care for you and will come to you of her own freewill." _

_"You really have convinced yourself of that haven't you Vegeta." _

_"I kidnapped her and held her on this planet against her will" Vegeta rolled his eyes with a slight grin. "For a whole year she fought with me and now we have a six-year-old boy and another babe on the way. She will learn to love you as long as you don't hurt her." _

_"The only person I've intentionally harmed was Kakarot and only then because he was showing his grief by biting me, the little bastard. Fine Vegeta, I'll do all that you ask of me and I'll train them the best that I can." _

_"Thank-you my brother, that means a lot to me." Vegeta bowed his dark head for a moment and smiled. "Tell my son I'm proud of him." _

_Raditz bowed his head back and gripped Vegeta's wrist then hugged Marcon. _

_"Tell Contor I love him" she whispered for Raditz's ears only. _

_"I'll tell him" Raditz said. "Good-bye." _

Raditz opened his eyes and almost fell into Gohan. Gohan instantly grabbed his uncle's arm to stop him from falling.

"Are you alright Uncle Raditz?"

"Yeah, Gohan, I'll be alright. How long have I stood here?"

"Just a few minutes. Why?"

Raditz shook his head and looked around the crowd; it was the same as it was before he left. He turned toward Gohan, who was looking longingly toward the platform that fire still danced cruelly upon.

"No Gohan" Raditz said grabbing his nephew's arm. "You stay in this world."

"Why" he demanded. "You went."

"Vegeta drug me through so that I could be given a mission. Gohan, I need you here right now. Please nephew."

"What kind of mission?" Gohan asked finally turning away from the funeral prier.

Raditz leaned in close and told his trusted nephew everything that he could remember about his spirit world visit. Gohan listened quietly, raising his eyebrow slightly at his uncle's mission. When Raditz finally finished his tale, Gohan smiled slightly.

"Hard mission to complete" he said with a laugh.

"How so, nephew?"

"Our prince assumed you knew who his mate and child were."

Raditz's eyes slowly grew larger. His nephew was right, he didn't have a clue who Vegeta had chosen to be his mate, and he sure didn't know what the kids looked like.

"Gohan" he whispered frightenedly. "You have got to help me."

Gohan struggled to keep a straight face but soon he was smiling at his uncle. The smile reached the boy's usually haunted eyes and brightened them considerably. He stepped up to his uncle and nuzzled his head gently, as he had done so many times when he was still a little kid.

"Uncle Raditz" he whispered lovingly. "You remember that human I was telling you about?"

"You little brat" Raditz growled playfully and he wrapped his reddish brown tail tightly around his nephew's stomach. "You knew all along."

Gohan smiled again and touched his forehead to his uncle's. Sadness returned to his solemn black eyes.

"Uncle Raditz" he murmured. "How do you get by without Aunt Marcon?"

"It's hard" Raditz admitted. "Some days are harder than others and I have to take life a day at a time even now."

"It is probably easier since you have Contor."

"Yeah, having the child that is the offspring of me and Marcon really helps some days and some days I realize that I've secluded my son from everyone that isn't family. Grief throws you off track."

"I wish I had my daughter" Gohan whispered. "The guards at the hospital told me the babe was too weak to be a part of the population. It-it killed her having my child."

Raditz placed his hand on his nephew's shoulder.

"She wanted so badly to have a child. I knew we shouldn't tried again after she had her first miscarriage but she was so determined to have a child of her own so she could have a family. A stable life, the little family she longed for and deserved. And wanting this killed her."

"Don't berate yourself so Gohan. Saiyan women die more often in child birth then their men die in battle. That is why there are more men then there are women. She probably would have had the baby better on earth."

"No" Gohan growled. His eyes flashed blue-green then returned to black. "The things that they did to her on that mud ball." His eyes flashed blue-green again and his hair flashed golden. "The things she has been put through. No, she was better off her and for a time she was loved. But they took our child." The last statement brought with it a huge burst of power and the longest lasting of the golden hair and the blue-green eyes. When the power died down and his coloring returned to normal, Gohan fell heavily against his uncle.

"Gohan" Raditz whispered.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just so tired."

"Gohan" Raditz repeated. "If it is the last thing that I do, I will get your daughter back."

"Thanks" Gohan whispered.

"Here, let me take him home" Kakarot said stepping up to his first-born. Gohan turned his dark head toward his father and glared slightly.

"Father, I'm not a baby anymore. I'm just tired from yelling and all that has happened today. I'm going to go to my house."

"Come around for supper Gohan" Raditz said struggling to keep a blank face.

Gohan nodded then walked off through the crowd toward his small group of friends who watched him silently, waiting for their next move. Then there came a chorus of surprised cries as they heard their destination.

"He is going to his house?" Kakarot said in surprise.

"Yeah" Raditz said. "He's going back to his house."

"But he's stayed away from there since Videl died."

"I know."

"He said the memories were too painful."

"I know."

"But he-"

"Kakarot. Shut up."

Kakarot glared sulking over at his brother then smiled again for it was hard for him to stay mad

"I'm glad."

"Whatever Kakarot" Raditz said turning away. "Bring your family along for supper. And bring the other humans with you."

Without waiting for a response, he blasted of to see about his son.

AN: Finally done with this long chapter. Review people. The next chapter is in the making.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Bulma simply nodded and waited for her son to get ready to leave. She had wanted to leave for Earth right after the funeral but somehow she had been drug into a dinner invitation with Kakarot's brother. She did not really care what happened, she was deep in thought, wondering why King Vegeta had not told his mate.

"Come on Vegeta" Goten's voice broke into her thoughts. "It is time to go."

Bulma rose slowly to her feet and wrapped her arm around her stomach. She fought back a wave of nausea then turned to see Chi-Chi watching her from the doorway. Chi-Chi gave Bulma a knowing look.

"Miss, what is wrong with you?"

Bulma moved her eyes toward the soft voice and raised an eyebrow at the small girl who stood shyly behind Chi-Chi. The little girl had jet-black hair that spiked out in every direction and innocent onyx eyes. She looked up at Bulma with a look of simple curiosity.

"I am going to have a baby."

"Really?" The little cried. "Wow."

She stepped into the room and moved slightly closer.

"Rashon." Kakarot snapped.

The girl jumped and turned toward Kakarot who stood glaring from the doorway. Rashon started to move toward the door but Bulma stepped up and placed her hand on the girl's shoulder. For a second, there flashed a look of pure hatred across Kakarot's face then he beamed and moved toward Bulma.

"Come on Bulma, Raditz wants you to come eat with us all."

"Is Rashon your daughter?"

Kakarot's eyes narrowed only slightly before he forced another smile.

"No, she is my cousin's little girl. Turles is in service of the King so we said we would take little Rashon in, her being so close in age to Goten and all."

Bulma nodded slightly but continued to watch the warrior in front of her. Finally, she smiled and patted Rashon's shoulder gently.

"Well, you had best put on your shoes before my little Vegeta drags you outside barefoot."

"She's-"

"I get to come?"

Bulma gave a cold glance over at Kakarot and frowned before turning back toward Rashon.

"We are going to eat dinner with another of your Dad's cousins so you should come with us. Go put on your shoes."

Rashon ran off excitedly and Bulma turned to face Kakarot.

"If I wasn't pregnant Kakarot, I'd take you up on that Death glare you keep giving me. So you had better back off because this human is already mad and I will kill you in your sleep."

Kakarot stepped forward raising one hand slightly. Bulma tensed and covered her stomach with her hands. Kakarot started gathering energy in his hands but the energy disappeared with a loud thunk.

Instantly Kakarot reached up with both hands and rubbed his head glaring over his shoulder. Chi-Chi stood silently in the doorway holding a heavy cast-iron skillet in her hands and watching them quietly.

"You two stop and let's go," she snapped.

She stepped sideways to allow Kakarot to leave the room and gave him a pointed stare. Kakarot growled darkly about human females and stalked out of the room. As soon as Kakarot left, Bulma relaxed and stared at Chi-Chi.

"What is his problem?"

"Kakarot does not like humans."

"Why not, his mate is human."

Chi-Chi gave a slight smile than turned and walked out the room.

Bulma slowly shook her head deciding she would have to ask Chi-Chi again later.

Thirty minutes and twenty Disney songs later, Bulma climbed out of the car with a sigh of relief. She leaned heavily on the car door and looked up at the house.

The house seemed small with small windows along the upper portion. It was a dull gray color much like the other houses along the street. The door stood in the middle of the wall and was covered with strange scratch marks that looped and twirled. Bulma stepped closer to the door and reached out to touch it but jerked back when the door opened. A young boy stepped out of the house and watched the group with his quiet onyx eyes. His jet-black hair spiked downward to his shoulder blades.

"Uncle Kakarot" he called. Then his eyes met Rashon's" Rashon!"

"Contor!" Rashon yelled back. She zoomed past Bulma at break neck speed and leaped excitedly into her cousin's arms. The two fell back onto the ground and laughed as they hugged each other. They rolled toward the door then started trading punches while keeping up with one-armed hug. They slammed into the door and grunted as they separated.

"That's better."

Instantly both children turned, their head toward the door they had just ran into and grinned sheepishly.

"Hi daddy. Hi Uncle Raditz."

Raditz knelt, locked eyes with Rashon, and glared for a long second before he leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"UCK!" Rashon yelled rubbing her forehead, "That's gross."

Raditz chuckled softly and jerked his head toward the road.

"Go play, I'll call ya'll in for dinner. Goten, you scram too, little brat."

Goten grinned and grabbed Little Vegeta's hand before taking off after his cousins. Little Vegeta paused for a second and was near pulled off his feet so he ran at his friend's side.

Bulma watched her son with a slight smile then turned her eyes toward the Saiyan in the doorway. The Saiyan was tall with long jet-black hair that spiked down to his knees. He stood only in a pair of jet-black jeans and he had his strong arms crossed over his board muscle-bound chest. A long white scar ran the length of his torso starting from his right shoulder running down to his left thigh. He uncrossed his arms to reveal another mass of scars along his chest.

"This scar" The Saiyan pointed to his shoulder. "The wound near killed me."

Bulma's face turned a light red as she lifted her head to look into the Saiyan's laughing eyes.

"I-I-I" she stuttered.

"Calm down" Raditz said with a laugh. "Curiosity is common in all races. Besides, you were just looking at my scars."

Bulma raised her head and watched shyly for a long moment. Her eyes focused on Raditz's and she tried to fathom the depths, which seemed to hide so much. Raditz obviously knew what she was doing because he suddenly turned away and motioned for them to follow.

"Come inside and get ready for dinner."

Kakarot edged quickly up to Bulma's side as she tried to follow Raditz. He grabbed her arm and Bulma turned to face him.

"What" she whispered.

Kakarot leaned in close and pressed his lips to Bulma's ear.

"Leave my brother alone. He is newly a widower so don't mess with him."

Bulma leaned away from Kakarot and glared hatefully into his eyes. He looked so calm and so serious as he waited for her response. Bulma closed her eyes for a long moment then shoved his hand off her arm.

"Go to Hell."

Without another word, Bulma straightened her spine and walked regally toward the open front door. She could hear Chi-Chi and Kakarot talking behind her but she just had to get away.

In her determination to get, away Bulma didn't watch where she was going after she entered the house and she slammed hard into Raditz's chest. Without thinking, she let go of her emotions and started sobbing in anguish. Raditz carefully wrapped his arms around her.

'God, how long has she been holding back the tears?' he thought as he held her closer still.

"It's okay" he whispered against Bulma's soft hair. "Just let it out, you'll feel better when you do."

The two of them stood silently holding one another close then they took a deep breath of the others scent. And smelt the lingering scent of the others lost mate.

Instantly the two jerked apart and stared at each other guiltily. They pulled away and lowered their heads silently looking away from each other. Raditz motioned for her to follow him and he quickly lead her to the bathroom so she could wash up. Without another word he quickly left the room and went to the kitchen where he was thankfully alone.

'Damn, Vegeta gives me a mission to take care of his mate and child and the first thing that I do is cuddle up to some girl who could just be Kakarot's newest whore.'

Raditz leaned heavily on the counter and struggled to keep from cursing. The blue haired woman was beautiful. Raditz bit his bottom lip and forced his mind off of the girl. Suddenly his ultra-sensitive ears picked up the sound of many feet landing lightly on the ground. Instantly he grinned and walked outside to greet his nephew Gohan and the gang that followed him.

AN: Raditz still doesn't know who Bulma is…Kakarot has whores? My oh my what will happen next. Review to find out.


End file.
